thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Pablo und Jessica
Pablo & Jessica ist die elfte Folge der zweiten Staffel von Fear the Walking Dead. Zitat Gruppierungen Zombies Orte der Handlungen * Hotel * Tijuana Kurzbeschreibung Madison und Victor können den Untoten in der Bar entkommen und wenig später auf Alicia treffen. Diese hat zwei neue Freunde gefunden. Elena erklärt, dass das Hotel über zahlreiche Vorräte verfügt, jedoch die Gäste mit ihrer Person ein Problem haben. Madison verhandelt mit den Gästen und trifft eine Übereinkunft, wonach sie sich gemeinsam um das Problem mit den Untoten kümmern wollen. Sie versuchen zunächst die Zombies einzeln zu erledigen, bis Alicia einen Plan entsinnt alle Untoten auf einmal aus dem Hotel über einen Steg und ins Meer zu treiben. Sie setzen das Vorhaben um und essen am Abend gemeinsam. Victor bemerkt, dass der Bräutigam, Pablo fehlt. Er geht zur Honeymoon-Suite und kann ihn überreden seine Ehefrau, Jessica für ihn zu erledigen, damit er neu anfangen kann. In Tijuana schlägt Nick vor die Medikamente mit Milchpulver zu strecken. Zusammen mit Alejandro stellen sie neue Pillen her. Hierbei erzählt der Doktor, wie er zu seinem Biss gekommen ist. Als Nick zusammen mit Luciana die Ware ausliefern soll, erfährt sie, dass ihr Bruder tot ist. Unterwegs zu den Marcos nimmt Nick sie in den Arm, als sie erzählt, dass sie nun niemanden mehr hat. Zurück in Tijuana erhält er eine neue Unterkunft für sich. Hier lernt er ein Spanisch-Wörterbuch bis spät in der Nacht. Luciana klopft an seine Tür und erklärt, dass sie nicht schlafen kann. Sie hilft ihm bei der Aussprache und schläft kurz ein. Als sie wieder aufwacht ist ihr das unangenehm und sie will gehen. Er fragt sie, was es mit dem Test auf sich hat, von dem Alejandro gesprochen hat, worauf hin sie ihn küsst. Vorspann Madison und Victor fliehen aus der Bar in ein Nebenzimmer. Hier erledigt Madison einen Untoten und schneidet ihm mit einer zerbrochenen Flasche den Körper auf. Beide beschmieren sich mit dem Blut des Untoten und können so vorsichtig aus der Bar fliehen. Sie verbarrikadieren die Türen und suchen nach Alicia und Ofelia. Vor dem Hotel stellen sie fest, dass das Auto fehlt. Da die Straße voller Untoter ist, suchen sie sich ein verschlossenes anderes Gebäude und klettern über ein Gerüst in den ersten Stock. Strand setzt sich auf die Treppe und erklärt, dass Alicia alles tun wird um zu überleben und in einer Notsituation vielleicht den Wagen genommen hat um zu fliehen. Handlung der Folge Während Madison an der Tür lauscht, reicht ihr Victor ein Getränk mit dem sie einem möglichen Kater von dem Alkohol vorbeugen soll. Victor schlägt vor sich ein Zimmer zu teilen, als sie plötzlich Alicias Stimme hören. Madison folgt den Geräuschen. Sie kommt an eine verschlossene Tür an. Mit einem Feuerlöscher schlägt sie den Knauf ab und lässt ihre Tochter hinein, sowie zwei andere Personen. Victor fragt die beiden Neulinge aus, wer sie sind. Nick läuft durch den kleinen Ort und kommt an dem Mädchen vorbei, das auf einem Heuballen sitzt und weint. Eine ältere Frau setzt sich zu ihr und nimmt sie in den Arm. Nick geht mit seiner Dose Trockenmilch weiter ins Lazarett. Hier sucht er Alejandro auf. Er will seinen Fehler wieder gut machen und schlägt vor das Oxi (Droge / Medizin) zu strecken. Der Doktor hat Einwände, ist jedoch einverstanden er erkennt, dass sie damit Zeit und Hoffnung gewinnen und hilft. Madison macht sich Sorgen um Ofelia, da sie Daniel ein Versprechen gegeben hatte. Victor ist überzeugt, dass dies jetzt nicht mehr gilt und sie sich viel mehr um die Probleme vor ihnen kümmern sollten. Alicia stimmt zu, dass Ofelia gegangen ist und die Hoffnung verloren hat. Elena erklärt, dass es im Hotel genügend Vorräte für Monate, jedoch auch einen Konflikt mit den Gästen gibt. Madison sucht ein Gespräch mit den Gästen. Sie erklärt, dass sie das Hotel nicht verlassen werden und bittet um eine Zusammenarbeit. Sie werden aufgefordert ihre Waffen nieder zu legen und dürfen danach eintreten. Madison erklärt, dass sie nicht weiter fliehen will. Alejandro fordert Nick auf eine Pause zu machen. Dieser will von ihm wissen, wie er zu einer Bisswunde kam. Der Doktor erklärt ihm, dass Luciana einen Test mit Nick gemacht hat. Dieser hat Probleme die Geschichte als Glaubensbeweis zu akzeptieren. Sie arbeiten weiter. Oscar bespricht mit Madison ihre Situation. Ein Großteil seiner Familie war im Hotel. Ilene ist ebenfalls anwesend und sehr misstrauisch. Madison beschreibt, wie sie den Ort in eine Zuflucht verwandeln können, wenn sie sich um die Untoten kümmern. Oscar ist einverstanden zusammen zu arbeiten, jedoch erlaubt er nicht, dass Elena bleiben darf. Madison versucht zu vermitteln und die Schuld auf die Krankheit zu schieben. Sie erklärt auch, dass sie Opfer von Plünderern werden könnten. Oscar gibt ihnen die Schlüssel zum Hotel zurück. Auf dem Rückweg erklärt Victor, dass sie gut verhandelt hat, jedoch die Mutter nicht überzeugt wurde. Victor erklärt, dass er bereit ist im Hotel zuflucht zu suchen, es jedoch nicht als sein Zuhause ansehen kann. Nick und Alejandro haben die Pillen fertig gestellt. Er nimmt sie mit und will sich auf den Weg zum Treffen mit den Marcos machen. Alejandro erzählt von einem drogenabhängigen Jungen, der ihn vor Ausbruch der Seuche oft versucht hat zu bestehlen. Danach hat er ein stärkeres Mittel gefunden und wurde als "Zombra" zu den Untoten gesperrt. Alejandro hat versucht ihn zu retten und wurde dafür von den Lebenden geprügelt, wobei ein Toter sie gebissen hat. Luciana hat ihn heraus gezogen. Er kam in den Ort und wartete auf den Tod, jedoch verheilte seine Wunde. Nick schaut sich die Wunde an und fragt nach dem Jungen. Alejandro erklärt, dass dieser tot ist. Es beunruhigt Alejandro, dass Nick die Nähe von den gefährlichen Männern mit Waffen sucht. Er mahnt ihn zur Vorsicht, wofür ihm der Junge dankbar ist. Wenig später sieht er, wie Luciana mit den Kindern Fußball spielt. Als die Kleinen sich beschweren, dass in ihrem Team kein Erwachsener spielt, hilft Nick aus und schießt sogar ein Tor. Während sie spielen kommt ein Mann zu Alejandro. Er ist in Blut eingeschmiert. Luciana bemerkt ihn und beobachtet, wie sie sprechen. Auch Nick wird aufmerksam. Luciana erzählt, dass sie Paulo gefunden haben und geht zu den Erwachsenen. Unterwegs zu den Marcos zeigt Nick Verständnis dafür, dass ein Freund von Luciana gestorben ist und sie deshalb ihn nicht begleiten muss. Sie hingegen erklärt, dass niemand sonst zur Verfügung steht und sie ihn braucht, da er kein spanisch spricht. Sie erklärt, dass es ihr Bruder war. Sie erzählt von den ersten Tagen der Seuche und wie sie zusammen außerhalb der Stadt waren. Sie wollten ihre Mutter holen, haben jedoch den Kontakt verloren. Später haben sie sie wiedergefunden. Als sie gestorben ist, hat Paulo sie getröstet. Sie gesteht, dass nun niemand für sie da ist, worauf hin Nick sie in den Arm nimmt. Alicia, Victor und Hector gehen durch die Zimmer. Alicia besteht darauf, dass alle Untoten aus dem Hotel müssen. Sie öffnen die Tür und erledigen die Untote. Draußen am Strand tragen sie die Leichen zusammen. Madison nimmt eine Stranddeko auseinander um für Feuermaterial zu sorgen. Zu ihrer Tochter freut sie sich darüber, dass ihnen einige der Gäste zu Hilfe kommen. Während sich die beiden Frauen die Hände waschen, erzählt Alicia, dass sie erst 1/17 Stockwerken gesäubert haben. Madison will den Prozess beschleunigen, da sie Angst vor Fremden hat. Madison entschuldigt sich dafür, dass sie Alicia vernachlässigt hat. Insbesondere nach dem Tod ihres Mannes. Alicia erklärt, dass sie nicht falsch gemacht hat. Danach läuft sie ins Wasser. Sie schaut sich um und hat einen Plan. Sie zeigt auf ein Schild, das besagt, dass man durch die Strömung aufs Meer hinaus getrieben werden kann. Alejandro lobt Nick, dass er sich beim Pelicano benommen hat. Dieser stimmt zu, dass er sehr vorsichtig war. Alejandro führt ihn zu einer Unterkunft und erklärt ihm, dass er fortan hier wohnen soll. Im Gebäude erklärt er, dass die Colonia durch ihn Zeit gewonnen haben. Elena bespricht den Plan mit den übrigen Bewohnern. Sie wollen die Untoten über 3 Hotelflügel und dann den Steg, der das Hotel mit dem Meer verbindet hinaus führen. Alicia protestiert, dass sie die letzte Führung der Untoten durchführen will. Madison gesteht ihr, dass sie sonst niemanden traut, wenn sie nicht im Boot ist. Alicia erzählt von ihrer Begegnung mit einer Untoten in der Bar, die den gleichen Haarschnitt, wie ihre Mutter hatte. Die Gruppe teilt sich auf. Alicia und Hector sammeln die Streuner auf dem Außengelände ein. Während der Mann schreit und so die Aufmerksamkeit versucht auf sich zu ziehen, holt Alicia ihr Smartphone hervor und spielt ein Lied ab. Im Hotel laufen Elena und Victor von Tür zu Tür. Sie öffnet die Eingänge, während er einen Löffel als Türstopper auf den Boden legt. Madison holt die Untoten mit einer Schale und Klopfgeräuschen näher. Sie trifft auf Victor und Elena. Auch Alicia kommt hinzu. Die drei Gruppen vereinen ihre Untoten und locken sie auf den Steg. Alle lassen sich zurück fallen, bis auf Madison, die klopfend weiter geht. Einer der Bewohner schließt die Veranda-Tür hinter den Untoten. Die übrigen lassen ein Schlauchboot zu Wasser. Madison lockt die Untoten weiter über den Steg. Sie lässt schließlich ihre Instrumente fallen und springt ins Wasser. Die Untoten laufen ihr nach und fallen nacheinander ins Wasser. Madison wird auf das Boot gezogen und in Sicherheit gebracht. Die Aktion wird von Ilene und Oscar beobachtet. Nick sitzt auf seinem Bett und liest in einem Wörterbuch. Luciana klopft an und wartet, bis er ihr öffnet. Er lässt sie hinein, nachdem sie gesteht, dass sie nicht schlafen kann. Sie ist überrascht, dass er spanisch lernt. Nick gesteht, dass er mit mehr Leuten außer Alejandro und ihr sprechen möchte. Sie interessiert sich für seine Fortschritte. Er zitiert einen Satz, wonach er saubere Socken trägt. Sie hilft ihm seine Aussprache zu verbessern. Danach sprechen sie über seine Schulzeit. Er gesteht, dass seine Schwester ein Vorzeigekind war. Luciana ist überrascht, dass Nick eine Familie hat. Er berichtet, dass seine Mutter und Schwester wahrscheinlich am Leben sind und sein Vater seit längerem tot. Die Gäste, Neuankömmlinge und das Hotelpersonal feiern ihren Erfolg bei einem üppigen Mahl. Pablo fehlt jedoch. Victor fragt Elena nach der Honeymoon-Suite und verlässt die Gemeinschaft. Oben vor der Honeymoon-Suite steht Pablo wache. Er erzählt darüber, wie er Jessica kennen gelernt hat. Der Ehemann besteht darauf, dass Victor ihr nichts antut. Dieser erklärt, dass Jessica nicht mehr seine Frau ist. Er erinnert an den Schwur, dass der Tod ihn von seiner Frau geschieden hat. Victor erklärt, dass man irgendwann aufsteht und ein neuer Mensch sein wird, den man erkunden muss. Er bietet seine Hilfe an und fragt nach den Namen seiner Frau. Luciana ist auf Nicks Bett eingeschlafen. Dieser sitzt bei Kerzenschein auf dem Boden und liest weiter im Wörterbuch. Sie besteht darauf zu gehen und macht sich auf zum Ausgang, da sie Sorge hat, dass die Leute über sie reden werden. Nick hält sie mit einer Frage zurück. Er fragt nach dem Test, von dem Alejandro gesprochen hat. Sie geht langsam auf Nick zu und küsst ihn. Dieser erwidert den Kuss. Pablo öffnet schließlich die Tür zur Honeymoon-Suite und lässt Victor hinein zu seiner Jessica. Besonderheiten * Nick und Luciana beginnen eine Beziehung * Elena wird im Hotel geduldet * Das Hotel wird von den Untoten gesäubert, wobei viele ins Meer getrieben wurden * Nick lernt spanisch * Die Pillen werden mit Milchpulver gestreckt Todesfälle * zahlreiche Untote insbesondere im ersten Stockwerk des Hotels Musik *''2020'' - Suuns (Musik während der Pillenherstellung) *''In a House in a Heartbeat'' - John Murphy (Song auf Alicias Smartphone) *''The Walker'' - Gayngs (Vor der Honeymoon-Suite, nachdem Victor erklärt, dass er mochte, wer er war) Kategorie:Staffel 2 (Fear)